


Taking Your Body

by PartyhardDrunkard



Category: My Soul to Take (2010)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartyhardDrunkard/pseuds/PartyhardDrunkard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd just moved to Riverton, Massachusetts on the infamous 16th Ripper Day.</p><p>And that night was when you were visited by the Riverton Ripper himself; Abel Plenkov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Your Body

** Taking Your Body  
**

* * *

 

_**The 16th Ripper D** **ay** _

 

You were running for your life, running through the woods so quickly that the trees were mere blurs in your vision.  Your black streaked mascara was a startling contrast to your face, which was drained of color from pure horror.  Your warm eyes were wide with terror.  Your bosom was heaving from the exertion you were putting forth to run as fast as you were.

 

Suddenly, you stopped running.  You put on the breaks, sliding on the rubber heels of your combat boots.  You managed not to fall, catching yourself on the trunk of a strong tree, as you looked around the woody terrain.  The moonlight was streaming through the trees and the river could be seen in the distance.  If you weren't petrified, it would've been a calming sight.

 

Then.....there was a voice.  _His_ voice.

 

"Why do you even bother, hmm?"

 

The leaves behind your form rustled.  The air became unbearably cold.

 

"You _know_ you can't win this."

 

You could feel _his_ presence behind you.  Your body automatically stiffened, your muscles coiled and ready to spring - like a cheetah.

 

"Why won't you just leave me alone?"  You whispered, your breath coming out in a white puff.

 

Oh god....you could feel _his_ body hovering just inches behind you.

 

"Don't you know by now?"  _His_ breathy evil laugh sent shudders up and down your delicate spine,  "You're the only person that can truly _bring me back_."  _His_ voice turned persuasive, seductive, "Kill Adam Hellerman and I'll give you  _everything_ you've ever  _dreamed_ of."

 

"And if I refuse?"

 

You immediately regretted saying that.

 

 _He_ was suddenly pinning you to the tree you had caught yourself on.  _His_ slender - yet still large - fingers were laced around your thin neck, squeezing it harshly.  But not quite harsh enough to render you unconscious.  _His_ face was inches from yours, _his_ eyes boring into your quivering soul.

 

" _Then...._ "

 

 _He_ drew the word out, toying with you.

 

"I will take your body-"

 

 _He_ forced _his_ knee between your legs, rubbing roughly against your clothed womanhood.

 

Your eyes filled with fiery anger and you struggled and pulled against _him_ , to no avail.  You just found yourself even more pinned.  But, you had to admit it...you liked the feeling.  The feeling of being totally helpless, at _his_ mercy.

 

"-and I will do it _myself_."

 

You were horrified, both at _his_ words and the reactions _he_ was getting from you.

 

The way _he_ was maneuvering _his_ knee was causing you to practically be putty in _his_ hands.  The wetness between your legs wasn't just a natural reaction from your body to decrease the uncomfortable friction caused by your jeans....but, an aching sign of uncontrollable arousal.  Try as you might, you could barely keep your little mewls trapped in your throat.

 

"Go....go back to hell, you mother ** _FUCKER_**!"

 

 _He_ wasn't phased by that in the slightest.  The smirk that spread across _his_ lips was evidence of that.

 

Before you knew it, your jeans had been unzipped and _his_ knee had been replaced by _his_ fingers.  They rubbed quick, hard circles against your sensitive nub as _he_ continued to stare you down.  _He_ was _commanding_ you to make a sound, and you defiantly set your jaw.  You didn't want to give _him_ the satisfaction.  What _he_ was doing was totally fucked up, even though the pulsing heat between your legs said differently.

 

Before you could even register quite what was going on, _he_ had flipped you around and pinned you against the tree, face-first.  _His_ fingers left your clit and slowly, teasingly, trailed upwards towards your hips.  _He_ gripped your hips and yanked your jeans down to your ankles, exposing you to the cool fall air.  Goosebumps rose on your skin and you whimpered at the unexpected chill.  That, however, was the least of your worries as _his_ hand came down on your ass with a loud _SMACK_ _!_.

 

You tensed, sucking in a breath.  Another slap landed on your sensitive ass cheeks.  This time, though, a short moan made its way out of you.  _His_ fingers tangled themselves in your hair, pulling enough to cause a pleasurable pain, as another slap landed on your ass.  And another.  And another.  In no time at all, you were a moaning, dripping mess.

 

"Please.  Please, fuck me.  Please, sir, please."  You simpered, panting, face flushed from arousal and lack of release.

 

"Hmmm."  That sounded pleasantly surprised, "I should've known you'd be one to beg for it."

 

A hand snaked itself around your throat and squeezed, pulling a loud moan from you.  The hand in your hair gripped tighter and pulled your head back.  Suddenly, _his_ eyes were staring into yours as a finger was plunged inside you.  You let out an involuntary yelp that turned into a low moan as the digit began to move slowly within you, curling in just the right ways to hit all the right spots.  Your moans were reaching an obscene level as _he_ quickened _his_ pace and began to rub your clit vigorously, earning shaking cries from you.  You could feel _his_ hard cock against your ass through _his_ jeans. _  
_

The fingers on your clit and the one inside you quickened their already tortuously fast pace and you felt your stomach beginning to quiver, trying to bite your lip to keep the steadily growing volume of your cries at bay.  You never once broke eye contact with _him_.

 

"Oh...oh, daddy, please!"

 

 _He_ added two more fingers, now fucking you with three fingers and _his_ thumb on your clit.  You bucked your hips in time with _his_ movements, shamelessly riding _his_ talented digits.

 

"Fuck yes."  You spat breathily.

 

You were panting now, strangled yelps of pleasure spewing from your mouth.

 

"Say my name."  _He_ growled, quickening the pace of _his_ fingers even more.  You had given up on fighting against _him_ by then.  You craned your neck up, daring to capture _his_ lips in a lustful kiss.

 

" **Plenkov** , **Abel Plenkov**."  You rushed out, the last syllable drawing out in a long, low moan.  You were on the precipice of coming right then and there.

 

" _Good_......good girl."

 

You felt herself beginning to tighten, the pressure building up within you.

 

The fingers left you and you shrieked in desperation.  But, before you could move your hand down to finish yourself off, _he_ had gripped your hips roughly in _his_ hands and slammed into you from behind and began to fuck you mercilessly.  It took _him_ no time at all to set a steady, fast rhythm.  _His_ hips were smacking against yours and you could hear the wet, smacking sounds from _his_ fucking underneath your obscene moaning.

 

 _His_ fingernails dug into your skin and you knew _he_ was going to leave bruises, but you didn't care.  All you cared about was getting that orgasm.  _He_ hit your g-spot and you shrieked, arching into _him_.  _He_ kept a grip on your hip with one hand as the other moved to your neck, choking you.  You could hardly breathe, but that heightened your senses.  You could feel everything ten times more.  _He_ continued to fuck you, hips snapping against yours, _his_ cock hitting your g-spot on every single thrust.

 

"Fuck, daddy, yes!"  You gasped out, feeling yourself steadily approaching your orgasm.

 

 _His_ hand left your neck and instead traveled to your clit once more, rubbing it in time with _his_ thrusts.

 

"Say my name again, you little slut."  _He_ hissed and you could tell _he_ was as close as you were.  _His_ voice was strained, low grunts and growls coming from _his_ sinful mouth with every thrust.

 

" **Abel** _fucking_ **Plenkov**!"  You cried, hips writhing against _his_ hand.  But you knew that you couldn't come yet or there would be hell to pay.

 

"And what do people _call_ me?"  _His_ fingers and hips sped up to a speed you hadn't even thought was possible.  You were literally screaming now, guttural animalistic noises.

 

"The - The _**Riverton** **RIPPER!**_ "

 

You felt _him_ lean over you, moan in your ear.

 

"That's my _good girl_.  _Come for me_."

 

You needed no further instruction.  You finally let go of the resistance and after only a few more seconds of _his_ fingers on your clit and _his_ cock rapidly pumping inside your cunt, you came with a high pitched scream, your voice cracking.

 

You screamed as you came, your whole body tensing up as your walls clenched around _his_ still rapidly pumping member as **Abel** worked you through your orgasm, drawing it out.  It was torture in the best and worst form as you writhed against _him_ , finally breaking eye contact as you squeezed your eyes shut.  You couldn't control the animalistic screams and cries pouring from you and barely registered the way **Abel** 's rhythm stuttered and the long, low moan as _he_ came inside you.

 

As you finally floated down from your high, **Abel** ripped himself away from you and stepped back, watching you with a look of dark curiosity as _he_ tucked himself back into _his_ jeans.  No longer able to support your weight, you slid down to the ground.

 

As you looked at **Abel Plenkov** , your eyes were filled with tears again.  Shame and disgust were written across your face, plain as day.  You couldn't believe that you had just done that!  You hastily zipped up your pants and brought your knees to your chest.

 

"You're fucking sick."  You breathed, your voice hoarse.  **Abel** was sauntering towards you now, slowly.  You cringed away, hiding your face with your hair.

 

 **Abel** snatched you up by your hair and you yelped and scratched and pulled against _him_ , putting up the fight that you should have minutes before.

 

But, before you could get away or even really try to, _he_ had put _his_ free hand on your forehead.  The pain was excruciating.  It felt like _he_ was _inside your head_.

 

You were screaming bloody murder and all you could do was double over in pain, tears pouring from your eyes.

 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME."  You sobbed, looking up at the evil man above you.  _He_ was smirking, laughing deeply to himself.  When _he_ spoke, _his_ voice was deep and dark - like Satan himself.

 

"Taking your body."

 

And then everything went black.

* * *

 

_Now I lay me down to sleep_

_I pray Thee, Lord, my soul to keep_

_If I should die before I wake_

_I pray Thee, Lord..... **my soul to take**_


End file.
